Lily, Not Lily Luna
by SlytherinsScribe
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always seemed different than her two older and troublesome brothers. What happens when she wants to give people a new image of herself on her first day at Hogwarts? -SlytherinsScribe


Lily Luna Potter.

She was the cute little red-headed eleven year old that was about to start Hogwarts, and unlike her brothers, no one was worried about the small girl. Sure, she was the daughter of Ginny, who had been known to be frightening when in a bad mood, but Lily Luna had never shown that. She was never even annoyed that everyone called her Lily Luna, as if Luna was part of her first name, even though it wasn't.

Now James and Albus had both made the Hogwarts teachers anxious, and rightfully so. James had always been buddies with Teddy and Uncle George, who seemed to have passed the pranking torch down to him. Albus and Scorpius, while more reckless than James, did a great deal more damage, though only got caught half the time. Now, the adults they hung out with (Teddy, George, Harry, and even Bill) had made themso eager to prank.

Lily Luna tended to stay with Hermione, Molly, Luna, and Lucy Weasley (Percy's youngest). She had shown very little interest in pranks, and was a level-headed bookworm with a mild sense of humor. The kind of student that Neville would say he couldn't wait to have in class, and the teachers wouldn't even consider to be a problem.

Lily hated that.

All of it, the fact that the only attention she got was from being perfect, demure little Lily Luna. She didn't even call herself Lily Luna, but after having the Luna added on since she was a year old, she didn't have much of a choice. Two years ago she had been so excited to go to Hogwarts, but now that the time had come she was afraid of becoming nothing more than little Lily Luna at school. She was even expected to be a Hufflepuff, because she had never had a real temper and seemed to get along with everyone.

She'd show them.

Lily Luna hugged her parents good bye at the train station and sat quietly with Rose, Hugo, Albus and Scorpius. She joined Hagrid once the train got to Hogwarts, and let the part of her that she'd been hiding all these years free. Lily didn't talk to the other first years on the boat, but refused the boy's hand when he held out his hand to help her out of the boat with a simple, "I'm perfectly capable of getting out myself, thank you."

The sorting went quickly, Lily being sorted into Ravenclaw, which was everyone's second choice. Lily could live with that, especially with Lorcan and Lysander, Luna's twin sons, a year ahead of her. However, she was going to have to make her statement that she wasn't going to be Lily Luna tomorrow. But that was tomorrow.

-

Lily skipped breakfast, heading straight for the room of requirement, immediately finding the door and entering the small room where fifth year Roxanne Weasley was waiting for her. George's daughter had laid out a few objects on the small table in the room and smiled as she watched Lily do her hair as she had taught her over the summer. Her hair up in a ponytail, except for a section in the front that she had declared bangs and had falling over one of her eyes. It limited some of her sight, but it would be worth it.

Roxanne quickly applied make up to her face with practiced precision, having worn make up for the last two years herself. Lily smiled at the face she saw in the mirror, it certainly didn't fit the innocent name she had been given.

Roxanne handed her a few objects that she had requested, to make today perfect, and gave her the precautions one last time before setting her out.

Lily had asked for her schedule last night, and had received it, so she headed down to her herbology class, and arrived ten minutes early. Neville was a little shocked at her appearance, but didn't bother her as she seemed to be carefully choosing where she sitting, not seeing that she was carefully placing objects around the room. She sat through class as perfectly as she was expected to, and did the same thing in all of her classes, except in her last class, charms.

Flitwick and his assistant, Professor Betton who would be taking over charms permanently at Christmas, noticed that Lily seemed to be checking the clock every few minutes. Thankfully she was also progressing well on performing her charm. At 4:27 in the afternoon, a wide smirk spread across her face as screams were heard from a floor below. That was the Defense class, herbology, potions and transfiguration had their own surprises that were happening at the same time. Three minutes later, class was dismissed and Lily went to the library to do some homework as she waited to be called to the headmasters office.

-

"Harry, Ginny, I'm glad you both made it." Minerva said softly, sitting behind the desk.

"What did James do this time?" Ginny asked, noticing that the Malfoys weren't there as well, which meant that Albus wasn't involved.

"Actually, it wasn't James. Or Albus either, for that matter." Minerva told them with an odd look on her face.

Harry looked shocked, "Surely Lily Luna didn't do anything."

"Just before four thirty this afternoon, in four classrooms that she had been in earlier today, their was a separate prank pulled. Fireworks in transfiguration, snakes in potions, giant spiders in herbology, and in Defense against the dark arts a ring of fire surrounded all of the desks. Each of these lasted three minutes and then disappeared." The headmistress explained.

"Was anyone hurt?" Harry asked, and Minerva shook her head, "Good. And what makes you think it was Lily Luna?"

"When the prank wore off, one of these appeared n the teacher's desk," Minerva pulled out a lily, "I believe it's her chosen calling card. She will be up in a few minutes."

As she said that, there was a knock on the door and Lily came in, hair and make up still in place, and a proud smile on her face. She saw her parents, but looked to the headmistress, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Minerva held up the lily, "Why did you do it?"

"I left the lilies so that everyone would know it was me." She answered.

"No, why did you pull the pranks in the first place, Lily Luna." Ginny said, then got an odd look on her face, realizing that it was hard to lecture with 'Lily Luna', it was too tempting to say it in an endearing way.

Lily noticed, "Because of that. My name is Lily, not Lily Luna. I'm tired of everyone calling me that, it makes me feel like a little kid. My hope was that this would make everyone realize I wasn't as innocent as I was always made out to be." Lily was still smiling, not at all bothered by the fact that she was in trouble.

The three adults stared at her in disbelief, and Ginny spoke up, "Lily Luna-"

"No," She said, just as calmly, "It's just Lily."

Her parents shared a look with Minerva, mouthing 'the usual' to her, and she nodded knowing they meant the punishment usually given to their sons. Harry looked at his daughter, "Alright Lily. We got your point. You still have detention for the next to weeks."

Lily smiled, "I guess I'll just have to see if it was worth it."

And it was, none of her teachers ever forgot just how troublesome the youngest Potter could be. Once a year she would pull a big prank, bigger than her brothers would dare pull, and get away with the same punishment because they knew that Lily didn't want anyone to forget that Lily was not Lily Luna.

-

(A/N: Okay, I don't care if no one liked this, I wrote it in about an hour just for the fun of it. If you didn't like it, don't flame me. If you liked it, reviews are appreciated.)


End file.
